Chapter 11
One's True Self; Part 1 is the 11th chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai manga. The night before, Raishin Akabane had questioned "Risette" on her knowledge of the crime scene during the private discussion she had requested for with him, making her very agitated at his possible suspicions. Currently, "Risette", using her student position, orders for guards to restrain Raishin and Yaya, before secretly closing the locker. Meanwhile a simple trap laid by Felix Kingsfort and the Disciplinary Committee sends Charlotte Belew into an astonishing turn of events, and a horrifying conclusion. Summary The night before, Raishin Akabane and Risette Norden discussed about Charlotte Belew, and the Disciplinary Committee's suspicions regarding Cannibal Candy. Just as Risette was about to leave, Raishin asked her how she knew that Cannibal Candy ate his prey. Angered at what she thought was Raishin's cryptic hinting that she was the perpetrator, she claimed she had only arrived at the crime scene after "he" had left, but Raishin insisted that she must have seen the attack, given how she was able to tell the Automaton victim was the iron ball user when it was so badly damaged beyond much recognition. Rather, he believed it was crushed, perhaps by the iron ball user, instead of being eaten. Risette then claimed there was no evidence to place her at the crime scene, and accused Raishin of being provocative. However, the latter calmly claimed he was simply doing a little questioning. As he left, he added on that he never said she was Cannibal Candy, but that he only said she was at the crime scene, to which Risette grudgingly said she misunderstood him. Then, their meeting ended. In the Locker, "Risette" stands over a bleeding and unconscious Raishin, before a few security guards barge in, questioning what has happened. She claims that Raishin tried to attack a dormant Automaton, and thus she had no choice but to attack him. While a guard observes Raishin is still alive, but breathing faintly, "Risette" claims he may be connected to Cannibal Candy, thus he and Yaya, who is still waiting outside, should be restrained. Despite the guards telling "Risette" to stay put since she is a person of interest to Raishin's current state, she says, as Deputy Chief of the Disciplinary Committee, she needs to rendezvous with her committee. The guards have no choice but to let her go. Leaving, she smirks at the dead Risette Norden, and shuts the locker. Meanwhile, an annoyed Charlotte is walking around, determined to find Cannibal Candy, but she is stopped by Sigmund, who tell her it is more important to seek the approval of her schoolmates now, for the sake of her happiness. Seeing how upset she is, Sigmund asks if Felix Kingsfort said something to her, and if she wants to impress him, she should not be rash and focus on winning the Walpurgis Night. Charlotte says she is unable to ignore the school gossip, but Sigmund reminds her judgement is only hers when she is not an enforcer of the law, and that she still has her dream to pursue. He tries to continue about her dream, but she stops him. Suddenly, they spot an Automaton eating in the bushes. Believing it is Cannibal Candy, Charlotte jumps into action, despite Sigmund's warning that it is too dark for them to assess the Automaton, and orders the dragon to use Raster Flare. With Sigmund's successful strike, Charlotte runs towards the Automaton, but is halted by strong lights and shouts by the Disciplinary Committee. Felix claims that the Automaton was his spare, which he used to lay a trap for Cannibal Candy, thus Charlotte's attack on it only increases suspicions on her, especially when she has snuck out of her dormitory so late at night. Charlotte desperately vows she is not Cannibal Candy, but Felix tells her that dormitory manager has observed her sneaking out of her room many times, to which she claims she did so she can find and defeat Cannibal Candy. Unconvinced, Felix surmises that as she is socially lonely, and lack empathy for victims, she has only been acting to hate Cannibal Candy. Charlotte desperately objects Felix's accusation, but he informs her that her room has evidence. She quickly mentions the magical circuit boards in her room, which have not been mentioned by Felix so far, before realizing her act to defend herself has incriminated her even more. The Disciplinary Committee is horrified, while Felix continues to theorize that the amount of social isolation and enemies she has only intensified her hatred towards everyone. He believes the reason why Cannibal Candy has not been caught is because she has been so isolated until no one could read her behavior. According to Felix, she has conveniently created an alibi for herself by going on a date with Raishin, knowing that he has agreed to work with the Disciplinary Committee to defeat Cannibal Candy, to create diversion when others became too close to her for her liking and may suspect her. Finally, Felix explicitly accuses her of being Cannibal Candy. Characters in Order of Appearance #Raishin Akabane #Risette Norden #Yaya #Charlotte Belew #Sigmund #Felix Kingsfort Navigation Category:Chapters